This disclosure relates to a door latch systems and, in particular to feet-activated sanitary door latch systems.
Portable human waste facilities, commonly known as a “Porta-Poti”, can include a locking mechanism actuated by hand. In particular, a hand lock can slide across from the door to the structure's sidewall to create a locked system. However, this system can create an unsanitary condition. In particular, hand washing stations for users of the waste facility are typically located outside of the waste facility. As a result, the user must touch the locking mechanism by hand before exiting the waste facility.
This can result in an unsanitary accumulation of human waste on the locking mechanism and transfer to users of the waste facility. Even if hand washing stations are present within the waste facility, some users may not use such washing stations. Moreover, even if the locking mechanism is in fact clean, a perception can remain that the locking mechanism is not clean. Regardless, users resort to various contortions, such as using elbows, forearms, or the like to actuate the locking mechanism without using their hands.